


Counting Stars

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max doesn't like it when Eleanor is too busy to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "stars".

Eleanor felt Max before she saw her. A pressure in her temple, a shiver of being watched. She wanted to go to her, to lie in her arms and bury her face in her breasts but she had inventories to go over, log books, stock counts. She glanced up and shook her head before Max said a word. "I'm busy, I can't see you tonight."

She pushed a few coins across the table to cover Max's wasted time.

"You are in a little rowing boat, Max thinks," she said, ignoring the money and standing over her expectantly.

"What?" Eleanor asked, rearranging some papers to prove how much work she had to do.

When Eleanor didn't move, Max pulled the table backwards and slid in the gap she'd created, dropping down into Eleanor's lap before she could rise to correct her furniture.

"A little girl in a little boat in a big sea under a black sky. She spends all her time looking up, at the stars. They're so far away but she keeps reaching, keeps falling. Reaching. Falling. She spends so long looking up that she does not think to look around her, into the sea, at the stars in the water. If she would only look down, she would be above the stars but alas, she is _busy_."

Max ran her thumb over Eleanor's lips, knowing the fingers she'd just fucked herself with still bore her scent. "Or perhaps she is not as busy as she thinks."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
